Character Interviews
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: I've seen this done in other fandoms and thought about doing interviews with TVD characters. Hopefully it works out well. Review with your questions and what character it's for.
1. Chapter 1

**Damon**

**I've done these for another fandom before. Basically, if you don't know, I 'interview' certain characters from a show/book/film etc. I have chosen to do TVD next. I will talk to most characters and you can ask your own questions by reviewing which will be answered. If you have some for a character I've already done, still send in your question and I will make room for another interview. Sadly, I do not own any of the characters. **

**Contains spoilers for Breaking Dawn Part 2 nearer the end.**

**Here's Damon's interview, hope you enjoy!**

shine-of-a-star: Hello, Damon!

Damon: Hey, L'il Red.

shine-of-a-star: Why did you call me that...? My name is Kirsty...

Damon: Because you're little and you have red hair, does it really matter?

shine-of-a-star: Well... I suppose not. *shrugs* Anyway, before this I have done interviews with Ice Age characters. Hashtag; guilty pleasure. Those interviews ended up being very weird and I hope these ones aren't as... Well, I hope I don't hug anyone or sing to them. First question, what did you first think when you saw Elena?

Damon: I thought she was Katherine at first, which is probably something I shouldn't say on camera because Elena won't be happy... But, as soon as I found out that she wasn't Katherine, I knew she was the doppelganger. Elena's beautiful, you know? Her body is scrumptious as well-

shine-of-a-star: Moving on, please! You and Stefan tend to have your ups and downs, yet you still look out for each other. Could you think of a reason for that?

Damon: Me and Stefan are brothers. Family always stick together, one way or another. We've had our little fights and arguments and the girl he loves also fell in love with me - twice, but we stick together. I can't help it if I'm the more attractive on.

shine-of-a-star: I can't say I disagree with you on that one. You tend to give your friends a lot of nicknames, how do you come up with them?

Damon: I just base it on their appearance, personality, supernatural species. The usual.

shine-of-a-star: Could you give some example?

Damon: I usually refer to Stefan as 'brother' and once called him 'Grumpy Stefan.' Caroline is generally 'Blondie' or 'Vampire Barbie' because she's blonde, of course. I have referred to Tyler as 'Klaus' puppy' and 'Dick' for obvious reasons.

shine-of-a-star: Thanks, they really are great nicknames! Here's another question. We all know that the super hot Professor Shane – or Professor Shady, as you call him – can't be trusted. If it came down to it, would you work with Klaus in order to save everyone's butt?

Damon: No, Klaus is a dick.

shine-of-a-star: What if Elena was in trouble?

Damon: Yes but Klaus is still a dick.

shine-of-a-star: I'll make sure I pass that message on to him for you.

Damon: Ooh, courageous. The little girl is going to tell the Big Bad Hybrid what the hot Salvatore said.

shine-of-a-star: I'm 15, not a little girl!

Damon: Are you really 15? You're so short.

shine-of-a-star: Settle down now, please!

Damon: *scoffs*

shine-of-a-star: Now for some basic yes/no questions. Would you say you're hotter than Stefan?

Damon: Yes, of course.

shine-of-a-star: Yes and no answers only, please. Do you like Narnia?

Damon: No.

shine-of-a-star: Why not!?

Damon: Yes no answers only.

shine-of-a-star: Fine... Do you think that Channing Tatum is hot?

Damon: No.

shine-of-a-star: How could you even think that? Are you happy that Barack Obama won?

Damon: Yes.

shine-of-a-star: Did you have a good Christmas?

Damon: ...Yes.

shine-of-a-star: Do you approve of Klaroline?

Damon: Of what?

shine-of-a-star: Klaus and Caroline being together.

Damon: I don't really care but, no.

shine-of-a-star: *gasps* Do you love Elena?

Damon: Yes.

shine-of-a-star: Do you love Katherine?

Damon: No.

shine-of-a-star: Did you love Katherine?

Damon: Yes.

shine-of-a-star: Now for the final stage: random questions! What is your favourite breed of llama?

Damon: Do llama's even have a breed?

shine-of-a-star: I don't know. Do you like llama's?

Damon: Not really...

shine-of-a-star: Do you like The Lion King?

Damon: I'm not that big on Disney films.

shine-of-a-star: You're not a fan of Twilight, are you?

Damon: No, it's so unrealistic. A vampire that sparkles? I mean, come on.

shine-of-a-star: Rude. I must admit, the sparkling part is a bit unrealistic for me but I love Twilight! Particularly the Volturi and wolf pack. I like the Cullens as well, and the humans... Thinking about it, the only characters I don't like are Bella and Jacob. I used to hate Edward but after watching Remember Me, I fell in love with Robert Pattinson's acting! Jacob is just annoying, I mean, how could he find Bella remotely attractive, you know? No offence to Kristin Stewart, the character Bella is just so annoying. Everyone risks their lives for her and to be honest, she only cares about herself. She wouldn't risk her life for someone like Jessica but with Elena she would risk her life for a friend. Have you seen any of the films?

Damon: Elena made me go and see the final one with Caroline.

shine-of-a-star: Oh my God! When I watched that I wanted to weep in a ball on the floor for the rest of my life. I actually thought they died. And, when Aro was holding Carlisle's head I started sobbing. Then it was Jasper, my baby Alec and... *tears up* my baby.

Damon: Elena and Caroline were crying, as well.

shine-of-a-star: Next question before I cry. Have you ever read The Hunger Games trilogy?

Damon: I have, actually. I actually do like those books.

shine-of-a-star: What book are you currently reading?

Damon: 50 Shades of Grey. I'm going to make my own sequel to it called '50 Shades of Damon'.

shine-of-a-star: That's also a good book!

Damon: Should a 15-year-old be reading it?

shine-of-a-star: It's nothing you don't learn in sex education. Anyway, that's all we've got time for! Elena's interview is up in 5 minutes and we're still tracking Katherine and Kol, down.

Co-worker: We've found Kol.

shine-of-a-star: What's that? You've found Kol? That's great! *ticks him off the list* Thank you for your time, Damon it was lovely meeting you. I hope to see you again soon, maybe even with your own book out. 50 Shades of Damon sounds very interesting! Cheerio and goodbye, everyone! The next interview will be the wonderful Miss Elena Gilbert!


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena**

**Just to let you know, you can review with your question for any character whenever you want. I'll make sure to save it for when I do the interview. I do usual say at the end whose interview I'll do next, though. (:**

**Here's the order of the first few characters though (bearing in mind I will leave out Damon and Elena for this part): Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, Klaus, Tyler and Matt. Things might change but they will hopefully be in that order.**

**Also, I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

shine-of-a-star: Hello, there, Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Elena: Hi, Kirsty, is it? It's nice to meet you too.

shine-of-a-star: I am actually really glad to be sat here with a doppelganger who is now a vampire! What is it like being a vampire?

Elena: Different. It's so different from my old life. The hard part is finally registering that I can't have kids.

shine-of-a-star: Aw. Personally, and I know I'm only young, but I don't want kids. They're little shits. I don't mind working with them but I have 3 younger brothers. I don't know how my mum copes. You could always adopt though, right?

Elena: I suppose. I just wouldn't want to introduce a child into a world of vampires.

shine-of-a-star: Well, Bella had a child in Twilight... She was human when she got knocked up though. I've heard from Damon that you're a fan of Twilight?

Elena: I am. I was devastated when it ended.

shine-of-a-star: I'm pretty sure all Twilight fans were. Next question, how do you feel about the Delefan love triangle?

Elena: Sorry, the what?

shine-of-a-star: Damon-Elena-Stefan love triangle.

Elena: It's very hard. I feel so guilty for stringing them both along and it's really complicated.

shine-of-a-star: Are you afraid you'll turn out like Katherine?

Elena: Not at all, I'll make sure that I don't turn out like her.

shine-of-a-star: I'm not going to ask you who you like better, that would be harsh. Do you want to play a little game?

Elena: Sure. What is it?

shine-of-a-star: I'll quote something from maybe a book, movie, TV series or song and you guess it. Is that okay?

Elena: That sounds great!

shine-of-a-star: "If we burn, you burn with us."

Elena: Mockingjay.

shine-of-a-star: "For Narnia, for Aslan!" Oh... I sort of gave that one away.

Elena: *laughs*

shine-of-a-star: "May the odds be ever in your favour."

Elena: The Hunger Games.

shine-of-a-star: "Let's start with forever."

Elena: Breaking Dawn, part 1.

shine-of-a-star: "Always."

Elena: Snape from Harry Potter?

shine-of-a-star: This is so much fun! Right. "If lying were a crime, we'd all be in jail."

Elena: Pretty Little Liars.

shine-of-a-star: "You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue."

Elena: Emeli Sande, Read All About It.

shine-of-a-star: "Yellow snow, my favourite!"

Elena: *laughs* Is that from the Ice Age Christmas special? A Mammoth Christmas, or something?

shine-of-a-star: *nods*

Elena: Caroline made us all watch it.

shine-of-a-star: "Let me define babysitting!"

Elena: The Lion King 2.

shine-of-a-star: Well done! Right, well. With Damon I played a yes/no game. Considering you're more into films and stuff, how about we have ship or sink questions. First, name your favourite books, films or TV shows.

Elena: The Hunger Games trilogy, The Twilight saga, Harry Potter, Pretty Little Liars and One Tree Hill.

shine-of-a-star: Great! Clove and Cato, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Peeta and Katniss, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Gale and Katniss, ship or sink?

Elena: Sink. I only ship friendship.

shine-of-a-star: Finnick and Annie, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship, of course!

shine-of-a-star: Edward and Bella, ship or sink?

Elena: Although their not my favourite couple, I'd have to go with ship.

shine-of-a-star: Carlisle and Esme, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship, definitely. All the Cullens and their mates are shipped by me.

shine-of-a-star: Hm... Clair and Quil, ship or sink?

Elena: That's a hard one... I guess if Clair was older I'd say ship but due to this imprinting on a kid business, I'm going with sink.

shine-of-a-star: Paul and Rachel, ship or sink?

Elena: Rachel is Jacob's sister, right? Even though we only know a bit about them, ship.

shine-of-a-star: Sam and Emily, ship or sink?

Elena: They are adorable, ship.

shine-of-a-star: Angela and Eric, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Right, onto Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Harry and Ginny, ship or sink?

Elena: Um... Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Nevill and Lunar, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship! They are my favourite couple!

shine-of-a-star: Snape and Lilly, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship!

shine-of-a-star: James and Lilly, ship or sink?

Elena: See, this is hard. Because without James and Lilly there would be no Harry. I don't ship them but I'm not against the relationship.

shine-of-a-star: Right, now PLL. Paige and Emily, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Hanna and Caleb, ship or sink?

Elena: Definitely ship.

shine-of-a-star: Spencer and Toby, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Aria and Ezra, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: One Tree Hill, now. Nathan and Haley, ship or sink?

Elena: Ship.

shine-of-a-star: Chase and Chris' friendship, ship or sink?

Elena: *laughs* Ship!

shine-of-a-star: That was fun! You ship most of what I do! Now, the normal questions. What do you think of every individual Original, including Finn, Mikael and Esther?

Elena: Mikael was crazy, Esther was doing what she thought was right but she killed Alaric and I hate her for that, Finn was rather innocent, Klaus is manipulative, Kol is cocky and arrogant, Rebekah is a bitch and Elijah is really nice. He's helped us a lot.

shine-of-a-star: I like Elijah as well. Do you agree that the Originals – particularly Klaus, Finn, Elijah and Kol – are hot?

Elena: Yes, they are. That doesn't make them any less dangerous.

shine-of-a-star: I don't know. I wouldn't mind having myself an Original. This Elena's-adopted-but-still-related-to-Jeremy thing is confusing. Could you try and explain it?

Elena: My biological parents are Isobel Flemming and John Gilbert. I was adopted by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, which makes me Jeremy's cousin. I still see him as a brother though.

shine-of-a-star: Ah, that cleared things up. Oh, Gosh! Is that the time? We've gone over the time limit, this means Stefan is waiting for his interview! Well, Elena. It was lovely to meet you and I hope I get the chance to interview you again. *turns to the camera* That was all from the beautiful Elena Gilbert who I hope to interview again soon! Stick around for Stefan Salvatore's interview.


End file.
